hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Leol
|name = Leol |also known as = Hagya |kana = レオル |rōmaji = Reoru |manga debut = Chapter 192 |anime debut = Episode 81 (2011) |japanese voice = Jiro Saito |gender = Male |hair = White |eyes = Black |status = Deceased |occupation = Chimera Ant Division Leader |type = Specialization |abilities = Rental Pod 「Favor Issuing Machine」 |image gallery = yes|Abilities = Rental Pod 「Favor Issuing Machine」}} Leol (レオル, Reoru) was a Chimera Ant that resembled an anthropomorphic lion. Before the death of the Chimera Ant Queen, he was known as Hagya (ハギャ, Hagya) and was one of the more particularly disloyal squadron leaders.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 192 His own squad however was fully loyal to him. Appearance Leol resembles a very large male lion, and is one of the few Chimera Ants that wears clothes. He wears sandals and a necklace adorned with a human skull, and he has a paw tattoo on each eyebrow. Leol's body also bears tiger stripes all over. Personality Leol, for the most part, is a very calm and collected Chimera Ant. He does, however, have a cruel side to him. He, like the rest of Chimera Ants, enjoys killing humans, and even remarked that killing them is highly addictive. Leol is also socially proficient, which is displayed through the tactics he employs to gain other people's Nen abilities. He was one of the few Chimera Ants, who were not particularly loyal Squadron Leaders, that would kill more humans than they brought to the Queen. Leol also doesn't want anyone to know about his Nen ability, although he does show it to Welfin, Hina, and Flutter. However, he lies about how it actually works. Aside from this, Leol can also be laid-back at times, as he does seem to enjoy listening to music. Background Not much is known about Leol's past, except that he remembers his past life as a lion.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 197 It is unknown if he even remembers his past life as a human, or even if he ever had one to begin with. Before the Queen died giving birth to the King, Leol was one of her Squadron Leaders who deliberately kept humans for himself to eat. After witnessing the Queen's death, Leol, like many of the other Squadron Leaders, left the chimera ant colony and tried to start his own kingdom. Plot Chimera Ant arc Leol is one of the Chimera Ants to motivate them from leaving the Queen's nest and search for a new place.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 During Morel and Knov’s primary infiltration of the King's palace in East Gorteau, Leol faces Morel in combat. He assumes he is victorious after submerging Morel in an underground church using a stolen ability, but dies by asphyxiation due to a cunning strategy put into action by Morel. Abilities & Powers Being a Chimera Ant, Leol is endowed with all the benefits granted by his race. Even prior to acquiring Inamura, seemingly one of the abilities in his arsenal that he prizes the most, he managed to defeat the possessor of that ability, a Hunter named Grachan, although the circumstances of their fight are unknown. Enhanced Strength: Due to his lion genes, he has strong jaws, capable of tearing off a grown woman's upper body with one bite. According to him, a throw of his harpoon can pierce a whale swimming deep in the sea, hinting he has both great physical strength and accuracy. High Intelligence: Leol is adept at conspiring and scheming, moving other Ants from the shadows to achieve his goals. Nen Leol is a Specialist. Thanks to Shaiapouf he mastered his ability in three days, although he considers himself slow. He is able to adapt very quickly to his borrowed abilities, identifying their main strengths efficiently and selecting the most suited to the situation; however, he is not as skilled when it comes to recognizing their downsides, since he did not know that the water summoned through Inamura would not recede after disengaging the technique because he was underground. Stats References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Nen users Category:Specialists Category:Deceased characters Category:Male characters Category:Magical beast Category:Antagonists